Rumor has it
by LiliEhlm
Summary: La rumeur sur ces Winchester est forcément exagérée... (TRADUCTION DatJaden)
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**** : _Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé avec ça. Une minute, j'ai pensé à toutes les rumeurs étranges qui doivent courir autour des Winchester au fil des ans et puis, c'est arrivé... Je suis tellement désolé._**

**Note du traducteur : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent T_T ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir que mes traductions, si mauvaises soient-elles puissent plaire à certains! Donc merci! J'aimerais faire plus que ces remerciements, mais il est tard T_T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Supernatural ne nous appartiennent pas. (et je rajouterais que c'est bien dommage. Surtout pour quelques uns...)**

**Résumé : La rumeur sur ces « Winchester » doit être exagérée...**

**Note : Si j'ai bien compris en lisant (et en traduisant) _alpha_ correspond à Scott, alors que _Alpha_ correspond à Derek.**

**PS : Encore une fois, je veux remercier Skayt. Faut bien que je me venge un peu è_é**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor has it by DatJaden<strong>

**Chapitre 01**

- Les gars, on a un problème, cria Stiles alors qu'il faisait glisser la porte du loft.

Au quatre coins de la salle, il put voir tous les loups grimacer au volume de sa voix. Il était trop tard, cependant, parce qu'il commença à parler avec le même ton.

- Comme, des possibles problèmes de chasseurs !

Tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé, aux côtés de Scott, son père entra par la porte, derrière lui. Il la ferma doucement et se plaça près du bureau sur lequel Derek était appuyé.

Le reste de la meute se regarda entre eux, dans l'expectative, comme Stiles s'agitait afin de trouver une position confortable. Ne la dégotant pas, il finit par s'appuyer lourdement sur l'alpha qui passa un bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de glisser du sofa.

- Stiles ? Possibles problèmes de chasseurs ? Dit l'Alpha, se rappelant à lui, doucement.

L'adolescent se redressa un peu comme remis sur des rails.

- Bien ! Alors, ces deux mecs sont venus au commissariat, pour parler à mon père à propos du gars que Kate a tailladé.

Il put voir les trois filles, vautrées sur le sol, grimacer, à cause de la mention faite à Kate, mais aussi au souvenir du corps que Lydia avait trouvé, pourtant il continua, n'en faisant pas grand cas.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient du FBI mais à part le fait que l'agent Blaireau soit déjà là, ils n'ont rien d'agents fédéraux. Pour l'un, la longueur de ses cheveux était, _merde quoi_, trop longs pour le règlement. Et je doute que des agents fédéraux aient le droit de conduire de puissantes voitures de collection dans leur job.

- Ils ont aussi posé des questions bizarrement spécifiques. Comme : si nous avions trouvé des poils d'animaux sur la scène de crime ou découvert quoique ce soit, d'après leurs mots, « d'étrange sur la manière dont la victime avait été éventrée », dit le Shérif, en fronçant les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas du tout subtiles dans leur manière de poser des questions.

A côté de lui, Derek bougea, inconfortablement, et échangea un regard avec Peter qui était tapi dans l'ombre des escaliers. Ça

- Ça ressemble bien à des chasseurs, ouais.

- Un _groupe_ de chasseurs particulier, si le fait qu'ils conduisent une voiture de collection est quelque chose de...

Peter se releva souplement, obligeamment, des escaliers pour aller s'appuyer sur l'autre accoudoir du canapé.

- Ce sont les Winchester... Je serais prêt à en parier mon appartement

Scott regarda tour à tour les Hale, inquiet.

- Je... suppose que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Oh, une très mauvaise. Alors que les Argent chassent principalement les loups-garous, les Winchester sont des chasseurs de Démons. Soutenus par le Paradis, lui-même, si les rumeurs sont vraies. Mais, alors que les Argent sont des puristes qui fonctionnent avec un code et qui chassent seulement les loups, les Winchester chassent tout ce qui croise leur chemin, entonna presque Peter. Oh pauvre Kate. Elle ne saura même pas ce qui l'aura battue.

Derek avait l'air encore plus inquiet désormais, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- J'ai entendu dire que le plus âgé des frères a même réussi à sortir des Enfers afin de continuer à chasser. Et que le plus jeune a bien failli devenir un Démon.

Un regard rapide sur la meute lui montra qu'ils étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par ces nouvelles. Isaac se rapprocha de Scott, sur le canapé, alors que Lydia avait l'air de vouloir découvrir un sous-sol pour s'y cacher. Les mains de Kira se resserrèrent autour du stylo entre ses doigts comme si elle voulait avoir pris sont katana avec elle.

- Gerard a dit qu'il les avait rencontré une fois et qu'ils avaient même un Ange qui leur obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il... a aussi dit qu'ils étaient les chasseurs les plus impitoyables qu'il n'ait jamais vu, dit Allison, dans le silence tendu, ses mains se serrèrent autour du cahier sur ses genoux.

Aux côtés de Scott, Isaac marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait qu'obtenir l'approbation du vieux psychopathe était réconfortant.

- … Winchester ? Ce ne sont pas ces deux mecs qui ont provoqué une tuerie il y a environ un an avant d'être tués, à cause de leur résistance à leur arrestation ? Demanda Stilinski, sourcils créant des rides sur son front.

Aux regards vides qu'il reçut des adolescents, il soupira.

- C'était partout dans les informations durant une semaine !

Alors que le Shérif se frottait le front, Stiles se redressa encore une fois et balança son regard dans la salle.

- Les gars, je pense que les rumeurs sur ces mecs-là sont vraiment exagérées. Enfin, je veux dire, ils se sont présentés comme les Agents Stark et Banner, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles, les lèvres de Scott se contractèrent en un sourire.

- Lequel était lequel ?

- Le grand était Banner et le plus petit était Stark, je suppose.

Derek regarda les deux garçons de la meute, à travers la pièce, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se décider à s'il voulait claquer leur tête ensemble ou bien rire. Au lieu de tout cela, il se réinstalla, en les fixant, vaguement agacé, et se pencha à nouveau en arrière contre le bureau.

- Est-ce qu'ils seront après nous ? Je veux dire, s'ils continuent à creuser, ils vont trouver plus qu'une seule mort inexpliquée.

Le regard de Lydia se fit accusateur lorsqu'il tomba sur Peter, qui sembla vaguement offensé lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas le seul ayant commis une série de meurtre dans cette ville, vous savez ! Souffla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il suffit de leur dire que cette affaire a déjà été traitée. Et s'ils ne s'en vont pas, on a les Argent qui leur demanderont de déguerpir.

Allison, qui avait l'air très malheureux d'être d'accord avec le plus âgé des Hale, hocha la tête.

- Ils écouteront mon père. Surtout s'ils ont déjà rencontré Gerard.

- Bah voilà, tout est réglé ! Maintenant, arrêtez de vous inquiéter et soyez prêts à célébrer le fait qu'un certain jaguar soit sorti de nos vies pour de bon, cette fois ! Chantonna pratiquement Peter, de manière joyeuse, alors qu'il retournait dans ses escaliers. Vous pouvez tous redevenir des adolescents et vous concentrer sur des choses stupides commes vos amours et la crosse !

Une fois qu'il fut parti, tout le monde tourna son regard vers Scott, qui soupira seulement et haussa les épaules.

- Il a raison sur un point. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal et je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront si le père d'Allison leur explique ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Pour le moment, on va juste s'inquiéter à propos du lycée et rester hors de leur chemin.

- C'est exactement ça ! Cria Stiles, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Scott. D'ailleurs, on devrait s'inquiéter encore à propos de la Crosse. Je peux même pas imaginer que le coach ne nous garde pas occupés avec ça.

Roulant des yeux, Scott le repoussa sur l'accoudoir du sofa et se leva pour diriger le Shérif vers sa voiture. S'étalant sur le siège que l'alpha venait de quitter, Stiles fit un signe à son père alors qu'il partait. Il n'était pas inquiet de tout cela.

Parce que, qu'elles étaient les chances que toutes ces rumeurs soient vraies, hein ? Ces Winchester ne pouvaient pas réellement causer beaucoup de soucis à Beacon Hills.

**Voilà le premier chapitre de_ Rumor has it_! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que la suite sera tout aussi plaisante, si ça a été le cas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur**** : ****C'est autour du POV du côté de Sam et Dean !**

**Ce n'est pas aussi bien de ce que j'aurais probablement pu faire mais je suis assez satisfait(e). C'était amusant à écrire et je suis vraiment excité(e) de faire découvrir les choses que j'aie prévu.**

**Note du traducteur : Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui me suivent! Cela me fait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer T_T **

**J'ai bien cru ne jamais arriver à sortir ce chapitre à temps! Mais, j'ai de la chance, il n'est pas très long!**

**R/R anonymes :**

**Wm : Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Elles me font toujours très plaisir *^* Voici la suite!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Supernatural ne nous appartiennent pas. (et je rajouterais que c'est bien dommage. Surtout pour quelques uns...). L'histoire est la propriété de DatJaden qui est tellement gentil(le) qu'il/elle me donne le droit de traduire son histoire!**

**Résumé : La rumeur sur ces « Winchester » doit être exagérée...**

**PS : Encore une fois, je veux remercier Skayt. Faut bien que je me venge un peu è_é**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rumor has it by DatJaden<strong>

**Chapitre 02**

Au moment où ils obtinrent leur chambre d'hôtel et posèrent toutes leurs affaires, ils se mirent à travailler. Sam avait insisté sur ça; c'était à cause de la façon – brutale – dont la victime avait été tuée qu'ils devaient fournir le double de travail avant qu'une autre personne fût éventrée.

Il fallut une demi-heure de plus pour que l'un deux se remît à parler.

- Mec. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas entendu parler de tout ce bordel, avant ?

- J'en n'ai aucune idée. On aurait pu penser que cet endroit aurait été partout dans les informations, identifié comme capitale mondiale du crime, étant donné le nombre de morts seulement sur ces deux dernières années.

Sam s'assit dans son fauteuil et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un profond soupir.

- Le mec dans la salle de bain est seulement la partie émergée de l'iceberg, ici. Enfin, je veux dire, il y a au moins trois types de modèles, qui viennent seulement des nouveaux articles.

- Je ne peux rien faire ressortir des observations sur _l'homme lézard _géant. Je pense pas qu'on ait déjà vu quelque chose comme ça, grogna Dean, repoussant l'ordinateur loin de lui.

- Alors que les deux autres ressemblent à quelque chose tels qu'un loup-garou et une sorcière.

- Les sorcières n'utilisent généralement pas de modèle en trois décès. Pas plus qu'elles ne sacrifient habituellement les gens, fit remarquer Sam, avec un froncement de sourcils. Ça pourrait être un druide qui est passé du côté obscur ?

Gémissant, Dean se poussa hors de sa chaise et se précipita sur le mini-frigo où il avait planqué sa bière. S'il devait s'occuper de cette chose, il en méritait au moins une.

- Comment, diable, on est supposé se faire tout ça en une seule fois ?

- Je ne pense pas que nous aurons à le faire. Il y a un nom qui revient souvent et je pense qu'ils se sont occupés de beaucoup de ces trucs, dit Sam, tapant sur son ordinateur portable durant un moment, avant de le tourner pour le montrer à Dean. Il y a deux Argent, bien distincts, qui ont été mentionnés dans ces infos.

- Les Argent s'occupent habituellement exclusivement des loups-garous alors ça fait sens si on a affaire à une meute d'entre eux dans la ville.

Dean se pencha un peu pour regarder l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait exactement pour être dans les journaux locaux ?

- Ben... La première fois était lorsque Chris Argent a abattu un puma dans le parking de l'école durant la nuit de la réunion parents-professeurs, déclara Sam, retournant l'ordinateur face à lui. Ce n'était pas trop étrange. C'est la seconde fois qui rend les choses plus difficiles. Sa sœur, Kate, a été trouvée avec la gorge déchirée quelques semaines plus tard. La police a dit qu'elle était la responsable de tous les meurtres précédents. Apparemment, tous ceux tués étaient en quelque sorte liés à l'incendie d'une maison, ayant entraîné la mort d'un grand nombre de personnes quelques années avant. Les policiers disent qu'ils pensent qu'elle l'a fait pour garder secret son rôle dans cette histoire de feu.

- Quel genre de chasseurs passe son temps autour d'une maison incendiée, hein ?

Sam fixa seulement Dean, qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa bière.

- C'était _une _ seule fois et tu sais très bien que c'était le seul plan qui aurait fonctionné.

Roulant des yeux, Sam dirigea son attention vers l'ordinateur.

- Ma meilleure supposition est que la maison en question était l'endroit où les loups-garous locaux vivaient. Le seul problème est qu'il y avait des enfants, dans le bâtiment, qui étaient probablement humains. Peut-être que certains adultes aussi.

Tous deux furent silencieux durant un long moment. Il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement horrible dans le fait de brûler vifs des _enfants_. Loups-garous ou non, c'était au-delà de l'horrible.

- Quelqu'un a survécu au feu ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir une raison de déchirer la gorge de cette femme ? Demanda Dean, après une minute, se déplaçant pour s'enfoncer lourdement dans sa chaise.

- Trois ont subsisté. Peter Hale a été brûlé à un tel point qu'il est entré dans un état catatonique peu de temps après mais Laura et Derek Hale n'étaient pas dans la maison lorsque c'est arrivé et ils ont ensuite déménagé en-dehors de l'État. Le corps de Laura a été le premier retrouvé, tranché en deux. Derek a été arrêté en tant que suspect mais il a été relâché peu de temps après, une fois que ç'eut été jugé comme une attaque d'animal.

- Alors Kate tue Laura pour finir le travail et Derek la rattrape et lui retourne la faveur ?

- Peut-être. Derek a obtenu contre lui un mandat d'arrêt peu après, quand deux gamins ont été enfermés dans le lycée et ont affirmé qu'il essayait de les tuer, répondit Sam, fronçant les sourcils. Après, les journaux n'avaient pas le droit de nommer les gosses parce qu'ils étaient mineurs, mais grâce au logiciel de Franck, j'ai piraté les rapports de police et les ai trouvés.

Il retourna encore une fois l'ordinateur afin que Dean pût voir les noms.

- Stilinski, McCall, Whittemore, Martin et...

- Argent, finit Sam pour lui, les lèvres figées dans un mince rictus. C'est la fille de Chris Argent. Une autre chose étrange, c'est que, dans plusieurs rapports de police, ces noms réapparaissent. Quelquefois pour avoir trouvé des corps ou avoir été pris près d'une scène de crime. Dans le cas de Martin, elle a été la victime d'une de ces « attaques d'animaux ». Si le nom d'Argent n'est pas impliqué, je pense que c'est seulement parce que le fils du Shérif a farfouillé quelque part, mais ça fait beaucoup pour une simple coïncidence.

- Alors, quoi ? On a à faire à un groupe de chasseurs juniors, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- On ne sait pas avec certitude. Honnêtement, il n'y a _rien_ de sûr quant à ce lieu, réagit rapidement Sam, fermant le laptop. Pour le moment, je vais feuilleter le vieux journal de Bobby et voir si je peux trouver l'un des numéros des Argent et entrer en contact avec Chris et sa fille.

Dean hocha la tête et prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

- En même temps, on devrait probablement aussi voir le cas du lycée et de l'hôpital. C'est là que la plupart de ce bordel semble frapper dans cette ville.

- Bonne idée. Tu prends l'hôpital et je prends le lycée ?

- Ça ressemble bien à un plan pour moi.

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu *^* Je suis désolée du temps (je devais le publier plus tôt), mais depuis les derniers épisodes, j'ai un grave problème envers Dean. Il me sort par les yeux (ou parce que Sam m'est toujours, de toute façon, sorti par les yeux)... Rendez-vous peut-être ce soir pour une autre traduction (ça devrait pouvoir se faire!).**

**La suite, Samedi prochain!**

**A tout bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'au****teur**** : J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ça. Certains des traits de caractères des personnages m'ont un peu échappés donc je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre est également beaucoup plus long que les autres que j'aie écrits. Oops ? 8D**

**Le prochain chapitre racontera la rencontre entre les Winchester et la meute.**

**Note du traducteur : J'ai réussi à terminer à temps ce chapitre! Je vous avoue que... Bah je l'ai commencé avant-hier. Et il est largement plus long qu'habituellement! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si le précédent a remporté moins de suffrage que le tout premier T_T**

**R/R anonymes :**

**Wm : Merci pour ton commentaire! Comme d'habitude, tu me diras!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Supernatural ne nous appartiennent pas. (et je rajouterais que c'est bien dommage. Surtout pour quelques uns...). L'histoire est la propriété de DatJaden qui est tellement gentil(le) qu'il/elle me donne le droit de traduire son histoire!**

**Résumé : La rumeur sur ces « Winchester » doit être exagérée...**

**PS : Merci à Skayt, en particulier, qui m'a presque poussé à terminer cette traduction. *chuchote* Tu peux ranger le couteau maintenant.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rumor has it by DatJaden<strong>

**Chapitre 03**

Cela devenait un phénomène fréquent que de voir Lydia rêvasser au milieu des cours ou même, ces derniers jours, au milieu d'une conversation. Au début, ça avait été difficile de détecter le moment où elle sentait quelque chose mais, après tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière année, Stiles commençait à en prendre l'habitude.

Alors, lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa soudainement, tout en plaçant quelque chose dans son casier, la main tenant son ordinateur portable figée dans l'acte de le poser, Stiles fut immédiatement sur ses gardes. Chaque fois qu'elle avait perçu quelque chose, au sein de leur lycée, cela se terminait généralement avec eux, courant pour leur vie.

- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il prudemment, progressant lentement vers elle.

Se relaxant un peu, elle souffla et poussa l'ordinateur portable dans son casier et en claqua la porte avant de se tourner vers Stiles, avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûre mais on va bientôt le découvrir, dit-elle fermement, en plaquant sa main sur le poignet de Stiles pour le traîner dans les couloirs.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de résister. C'était soit elle le traînait jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvassent tout ce qui déclenchait sa réaction Banshee, soit se perdre dans la foule et passer le reste de sa journée à essayer de la retrouver.

Et ce n'était pas amusant pour toute personne impliquée là-dedans.

Heureusement pour eux, quelques tours dans plusieurs couloirs déserts les conduisirent presque directement à ce qu'était la source du problème. Stiles tira sur la main de Lydia et recula dans le couloir dans lequel ils venaient seulement de tourner.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Exigea-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit cela comme le signe du fait qu'il avait raison et caressa la main que Lydia n'avait pas encore glissé dans ses cheveux.

- Parce que le mec qui parle actuellement avec le principal est un des chasseurs qui sont venus pour parler à mon père, hier, grommela-t-il, jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

Le chasseur était toujours là, mais il semblait que le principal était rentré dans son bureau. Lançant un regard à la jeune fille debout à côté de lui, il gémit presque.

- Je connais ce regard, Lyds.

Lydia le regarda seulement, pendant un moment, avant de lâcher sa main et de contourner un des coins du couloir.

- Ce n'est pas rester en-dehors de leur chemin, Lydia. C'est en fait tout le contraire, là, siffla Stiles.

Alors qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir entendu, il combattit l'envie de frapper sa tête contre un mur et la suivit.

- Oh mon dieu, on va tous se faire tuer et ce sera ta faute.

Elle l'ignora toujours alors qu'elle faisait son propre chemin vers le chasseur dont la taille, Stiles en était sûr, devait avoisiner les deux mètres.

Lydia, cependant, ne semblait aucunement être intimidée par cela et, au contraire, elle s'éclaircit délicatement la gorge avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine alors que l'homme se retournait pour lui faire face.

Stiles s'arrêta derrière elle, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'être à deux doigts de sortir son téléphone et d'appeler Scott à l'aide.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le chasseur, son visage se tordant, dans un regard inquiet.

- Non, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que _je _peux vous aider, répondit-elle, avec un sourire serein dont Stiles était immensément reconnaissant de ne pas être le destinataire.

Il avait en face de lui une Lydia en mode affaire et, étant quelqu'un qui avait déjà vu ça, Stiles pourrait témoigner de la façon dont cela était terrifiant. Ce type n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Le chasseur, tout à son mérite, n'avait pas l'air de prendre ombrage du fait que des adolescents pensaient en savoir plus que lui. En fait, il semblait même être curieux.

- Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous voulez dire. Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, préciser, Mlle... ? Demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire.

Lydia le regardait comme s'il était l'insecte le plus inintéressant de la planète avant de rejeter ses cheveux sur son épaule.

- Lydia Martin, répondit-elle froidement.

D'un regard passant sur le visage de l'homme, Stiles fut assez persuadé qu'il savait déjà plusieurs choses sur eux. Un nœud à l'estomac, qui n'avait plus eu sa place ici depuis que Gerard avait perdu, fit son apparition. Les chasseurs étaient dangereux. Les chasseurs qui savaient qui et ce que vous étiez, l'étaient encore plus. D'après la crispation dans ses épaules, elle le savait aussi.

Le chasseur retrouva son calme et tendit sa main vers elle, avec un sourire.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Martin. Je suis l'agent Banner du FBI. Avez-vous quelques informations pour moi ?

Lydia regarda la main comme si celle-ci était un serpent et se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles, par-dessus son épaule.

- Est-ce qu'il ressemble à un monstre vert géant pour toi, Stiles ?

Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles il était amoureux d'elle depuis leur troisième année et ça, c'était l'une d'elle. Cependant, ses nerfs semblaient ne plus vouloir répondre et, au lieu de sortir une réplique pleine d'esprit, il dit :

- Et bien, techniquement, s'il est Banner alors il devrait avoir l'air normal. Si son nom était 'Hulk' alors je dois...

Les sourcils de Lydia s'élevèrent légèrement et ce fut suffisant à Stiles pour garder sa bouche fermée et prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Non, ce n'est pas un monstre vert géant.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le pas-Bruce Banner tenter de réprimer un sourire.

Lydia se retourna pour lui faire face et l'homme ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son amusement, son plaisir dansant sur son visage d'une manière qui fit se demander à Stiles, comment, exactement, ce mec était censé être un tueur au sang-froid. Aucun des Argent, outre Allison, n'avait jamais réussi à avoir l'air si inoffensif. Son père se débrouillait toujours pour avoir une sorte d'air « dangereux » qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'un peu effrayant.

- On sait que vous n'êtes pas un agent du FBI. On sait aussi que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous vous concentrez sur les mauvaises choses, dit Lydia en peu de temps, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Et que si vous êtes là, c'est que votre partenaire doit être en train de vérifier l'hôpital.

Honnêtement, Stiles espérait que l'autre gars était préparé à ce que Madame McCall le remît rudement en place. Elle serait probablement plus gentille à ce sujet, que Lydia. Enfin, seulement un petit peu.

L'homme sembla être un peu surpris, mais il y eut aussi un scintillement de respect dans ses yeux alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Vous nous avez eu, Mademoiselle Martin. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement dans cette ville et nous remettre sur la bonne voie, alors ?

Lydia était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les ramenant tous à la réalité de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient exactement. Lydia regarda autour d'elle alors que les couloirs commençaient à se remplir d'étudiants commençant à se déplacer vers leurs prochaines classes ou en direction de la cafétéria.

- Pas ici. Trop de personnes pourraient nous entendre, dit Lydia, tournant son attention vers l'homme.

Regardant derrière lui, l'attention de Stiles fut attirée par Danny, qui semblait être très amusé par quelque chose, avant de disparaître dans une salle de classe.

Lydia se déplaça pour se détourner, sa main agrippant Stiles pour le tirer derrière elle.

- Restons en contact, Monsieur Winchester, dit-elle, rapidement.

La déclaration abrupte eut l'air de rendre confus le Winchester, qui pencha légèrement la tête, alors qu'ils s'en allaient. Stiles se sentit presque mal pour lui. Presque. Parce que, vraiment, qui tournait en rond dans une ville et attendait que les choses fissent sens ?

Tous deux étaient silencieux alors qu'ils cherchaient leur chemin à travers les autres étudiants, vers la table où la plupart de la meute était déjà assise en train de déjeuner. Ils avaient tous l'air si détendu que Stiles, honnêtement, se sentit mal de devoir éclater leurs bulles quand il raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Comme il parlait, il remarqua que Lydia laissait lentement son 'mode affaire' fondre et qu'elle semblait de plus en plus ébranlée. Elle lui lança un sourire reconnaissant quand il lui donna un coup de genoux sous la table.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Isaac, regardant tour à tout Stiles puis Scott, nerveusement.

Scott, qui avait eu l'air de plus en plus troublé à mesure que Stiles avait parlé, passa une main sur son tatouage pendant un moment, avant de prendre la parole.

- On reste en contact avec eux, comme Lydia a dit, et on va mettre en place une réunion où la meute expliquera certaines choses. On ne peut pas ne rien leur dire et les pousser à nous attaquer.

Il lança un regard vers Stiles pour voir s'il acceptait et fut récompensé d'un sourire et d'une tape dans le dos.

- J'en parlerais avec Derek et je verrais s'il nous laisserait utiliser le loft pour ça.

Une fois que tout cela fut convenu, tout le monde eut l'air de se détendre un peu. Tout le monde, sauf Lydia, qui avait l'air encore un peu contrarié.

- Je me demandais si l'une des rumeurs étaient vraies ou pas, dit-elle finalement, passant une main sur son bras et se glissant un peu plus près d'Allison qui était assise à ses côtés.

Tout le monde la fixa curieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle parlât de nouveau, ses yeux voletant nerveusement sur chacun d'eux.

- Ils étaient morts, avant. Tout du moins, celui qu'on a rencontré aujourd'hui.

Allison fronça les sourcils et passa un bras autour d'elle tandis que Scott se penchait sur la table pour lui offrir une main, assortie d'un sourire rassurant.

- Comment tu as compris ça, Lyds ? Demanda Stiles, assis de l'autre côté de la jeune fille.

- J'ai eu le même sentiment à ses côtés que j'aie à chaque fois que je me trouve près de Peter, dit-elle, doucement.

* * *

><p>Dean sourit à l'infirmière avec qui il avait parlé, McCall s'il se souvenait correctement, et sortit son téléphone qui sonnait bruyamment dans sa poche.<p>

- Juste un instant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Après plusieurs foulées pour s'écarter de la réception, il appuya sur le bouton afin de décrocher et apporta son téléphone à l'oreille.

- Parle-moi, Sammy.

Un soupir se fit entendre et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Travailler sur un cas qui ne comportait pas d'Anges ou de Démons était rafraîchissant. Spécialement lorsqu'il était amené à flirter avec de très très belles infirmières.

- On a été découverts.

Dean s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- Par qui ? Et comment ? Exigea-t-il, avalant quelques mètres de plus pour ne pas être à portée de voix de la personne à la réception.

- Peut-être le Shérif, je pense. Depuis que son gosse et Lydia Martin sont venus me voir au lycée et m'ont très joliment fait remarquer que je cherchais au mauvais endroit.

Sam ne semblait pas en colère. C'était un peu inquiétant, parce qu'il avait juste l'air amusé par tout ça.

- Donc... T'es en train de me dire qu'un groupe de gamins ont dit qu'on était stupides ? Demanda Dean, ses sourcils se relevant alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers le bureau des infirmières.

Il fut légèrement surpris de voir le Shérif parler joyeusement à l'infirmière avec qui il avait discuté un moment auparavant.

- C'est à peu près ça. Je t'avais dit que Stark et Banner, c'était trop évident.

- Va te faire foutre, ils auraient compris de toute façon, et tu le sais.

- Ouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, la fille a dit qu'ils resteraient en contact pour nous expliquer des trucs.

La façon dont Sam lui déclara cela fit que les sourcils de Dean se relevèrent encore plus.

- Ils ? Elle et le gosse ou... ?

- Ma meilleure supposition est qu'elle et le gamin font partis de la meute dont nous avons trouvés des signes. Ils n'étaient pas hostiles envers moi, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils nous ferons du mal.

- On verra ça. Je n'irais pas à une réunion avec un groupe de loups sans armes. Bref... T'as réussi à contacter les Argent ?

Il y eut un autre lourd soupir de la part de Sam.

- Pas encore. Le seul numéro que Bobby avait était celui de Gerard, et il semble qu'il a disparu de la surface de la terre. Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver quelque chose dans les dossiers de la ville, trouver leur adresse actuelle, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Ça sonne bien. Je vais essayer d'obtenir quelques-uns des rapports d'autopsies et je te rejoins au motel, affirma Dean avant de raccrocher et de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

Plus ils restaient dans cette ville, plus les choses devenaient étranges.

Affichant un sourire amical sur son visage, il se rapprocha du bureau une nouvelle fois et fit un petit clin d'œil au Shérif. L'homme semblait un peu amusé et il hocha la tête.

- Bonjour, Agent Stark.

Il était définitivement amusé, tout comme l'infirmière McCall qui essayait de cacher un sourire derrière sa main.

- Shérif, dit-il, avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres. Je dois y aller. Quelque chose est arrivé. Pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir une copie de ces rapports ?

McCall lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai peur que vous ayez besoin d'un mandat.

- Aww... Vous ne pouvez pas oublier un peu les règles pour un bel agent de loi ? Demanda-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible.

Son sourire était probablement un peu plus affectueux que nécessaire. L'infirmière McCall secoua la tête et rit à nouveau.

- Pas cette fois, j'en ai peur.

Avec un soupir, Dean fouilla sa poche et en sortir une de leurs fausses cartes de visite et lui tendit avec un sourire.

- N'hésitez pas à me passer un petit coup de fil, si vous changez d'avis. A propos des dossiers ou de l'offre de dîner que je vous ai fait, plus tôt.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sourire amusé du Shérif glisser de son visage et, durant un moment, il fut inquiet car il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas et la femme prit la carte, le visage légèrement rose.

- Sur ce, il fit un autre sourire et traversa le bâtiment, vers la sortie.

E**t voilà! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plu! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris... Bruce Banner est le nom de Hulk. Et Stark, correspond à Tony Stark, le vrai prénom de Iron Man. Tous deux sont des personnages de Marvel. **

**Merci de votre lecture! Et à bientôt :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur**** : Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire. Et ce n'est pas parce que One Piece m'a piqué une énorme partie de mon cerveau et ne m'a pas laissé la reprendre. ****L'ensemble de ce chapitre est un bordel géant mais je suis trop malade pour réellement passer dessus une nouvelle fois. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là, je pense, et je serais capable de faire ce que j'avais prévu en premier et faire juste quelques OS dans le même petit UA.**

**Note de la traductrice : Je suis _IMMENSÉMENT_ désolée de ce retard. Le peu de commentaires du chapitre précédent, la longueur du chapitre, ainsi que mon devoir de vérifier toutes mes candidatures pour l'année prochaine m'ont un peu découragée... Mais j'ai réussi à m'y remettre et à aimer ce chapitre, donc tout va bien!**

**Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier arrivera bien samedi prochain, je vous en fais la promesse! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vous me poussez à continuer!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rumor has it by DatJaden<strong>

**Chapitre 04**

La nuit suivante, la meute était entassée dans le loft, à l'exception de Peter et de Liam. Il avait été décidé collectivement que le nouveau loup n'avait pas le contrôle nécessaire pour qu'il fût garantit qu'il se dominât lors d'une situation intensément dangereuse. Également, beaucoup des plus âgés de la meute avaient jugé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment.

Peter, lui, avait apparemment jugé qu'être assis, dans une pièce, avec les deux chasseurs, était probablement dangereux pour sa survie et décidé de ne pas se montrer. Personne n'était réellement surpris ou bouleversé par ça. Cependant, il aurait été plus facile d'être en mesure d'indiquer la source de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu au cours des deux années passées.

Les trois filles avaient élu domicile sur le sofa. Au milieu, Kira semblait légèrement nerveuse. Stiles et Scott avaient assez tiré la table basse, de telle sorte qu'ils purent s'asseoir dessus, faisant face à Isaac, qui avait pris la place favorite de Peter, tapi dans les escaliers. En face de la fenêtre, le Shérif, Derek et Chris Argent se pressaient autour du bureau où étaient étalés certains rapports de police que Stilinski avait réussi à déterrer à propos des deux Hale. Les trois hommes les regardaient, troublés.

La mère de Scott se tenait derrière lui, parlant aux trois filles, par dessus leur tête. Stiles profita que quatre des leurs fussent distraits pour se tourner vers l'adolescent assis à ses côtés.

- T'as gardé le contact avec eux, hein ? Demanda-t-il, tapant nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Ouais. Un des deux m'a envoyé un texto pour dire qu'ils sont d'accord de nous rencontrer, répondit Scott, les lèvres bougeant en un sourire crispé.

Stiles leva les bras au ciel dans un grognement de dégoût, attirant l'attention des quatre femmes autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les textos?! Juste parce que tu peux en envoyer ne veut pas dire que tu devrais le faire en toute situation!

Baissant un peu la tête, Scott se frotta l'arrière de son cou, tandis qu'Allison et sa mère riaient.

- Il m'a semblé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? Je sais pas.

Stiles roula seulement des yeux et cogna son épaule contre celle de Scott avant de remarquer qu'Isaac et Derek s'étaient, curieusement, de nouveau retirés. Jetant un coup d'œil entre eux et Scott, il regarda les lèvres de l'Alpha qui s'étiraient dans un renfrognement.

- Ils sont là, dit-il, frottant nerveusement ses mains contre ses jeans avant de se lever et de faire face à la porte. Stiles fit la même chose, se tenant derrière lui alors que Derek se rapprocha pour en faire de même.

- Derrière lui, Stiles put entendre Melissa bouger pour aller face à la fenêtre, avec son père et l'Argent. Même s'il ne pouvait rien voir ou entendre, Stiles avait le sentiment qu'Isaac s'était déplacé des escaliers pour se poster à côté du canapé.

Durant un moment, il se demanda si c'était juste pour se dégourdir les jambes ou bien simplement pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il savait que, finalement, il se sentait mieux derrière Scott si quelque chose se passait mal. Et pas pour la raison évidente du '_Mon badass de meilleur ami me protégera'._

Il n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de méditer avant que la porte du loft ne s'ouvrît pour révéler les deux hommes causant actuellement la totalité de leur stress. Ils avaient laissé tomber leurs costumes de singes et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait plusieurs chemises à carreaux, identiques à celles qu'ils portaient.

Par un froncement de sourcils légèrement amusé, Derek fit savoir comment il les voyait. Grimaçant au loup-garou, Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse, consciemment. Alors quoi, s'il aimait les carreaux ? Ça ne voulait rien dire !

Alors que Stiles faisait la moue, Sam referma la porte derrière eux et se déplaça pour se tenir aux côtés de Dean. Le plus âgé des deux toisa la meute d'un œil malicieux. Sam vit la façon dont les lèvres de son frère se renfrognaient alors que le jeune le plus proche fit un pas en avant et tendait sa main.

- Je suis Scott. Merci de nous rencontrer, dit le gamin-Scott, avec un sourire facile, pas du tout gêné par le fait que Dean le fixait de façon incrédule. Sam soupira et colla un sourire sur son visage avant de s'avancer pour serrer la main de l'adolescent.

- Je m'appelle Sam et lui, c'est mon frère, Dean. C'est pas souvent qu'on nous invite à nous asseoir et parler de la chasse alors pardonnez mon frère. Il est un peu hors de son élément, dit Sam, ignorant le froncement de sourcils que Dean dirigeait dans sa direction, maintenant.

L'autre adolescent derrière Scott toussa doucement pour essayer de cacher un ricanement et les autres dans la pièce semblaient tout autant amusés.

- C'est une première pour nous aussi, alors je pense qu'on est un peu dans le même bateau, dit Scott, souriant un peu plus au plus jeune des Winchester. Asseyez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions.

L'adolescent fit un signe vers deux chaises qui avaient été posée de l'autre côté de la table basse alors que les deux derrière eux se déplaçaient vers les autres membres de la meute. Le grand maigre, Stiles si Sam se souvenait correctement, se percha sur l'accoudoir du sofa, à côté de Lydia. Le plus âgé bougea pour se mettre debout avec un autre adolescent, de l'autre côté du canapé.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Dean lui montra que son frère avait remarqué qu'une grande partie de la meute était composée d'enfants. De la façon dont la grimace sur son visage s'approfondit et dont ses sourcils se froncèrent, presque se touchant, Dean n'en était pas content. Cependant, il ne dit rien, alors qu'il saisissait une chaise libre et s'y asseyait. Sam suivit son exemple et l'aîné attendit que tout le monde fût de nouveau installé.

- Nous nous sommes présentés alors pourquoi ne pas faire de même ?

Pour Sam, cette phrase semblait beaucoup plus tendue que ce qu'il avait l'air. Il doutait que les autres, dans la salle, remarqueraient mais c'était toujours là.

Le fait que ce fût des enfants était évidemment quelque chose le gênant plus que ce qui avait été prévu.

- Et peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous êtes, pour qu'on n'offense pas accidentellement quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Les lèvres de Scott se contractèrent mais il acquiesça tout de même. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que les yeux de l'adolescent virassent au rouge sang et qu'il parlât à nouveau.

- Je suis l'Alpha.

Derrière lui, l'adolescent dégingandé, sur le bras du canapé, ricana avant de lever la main pour saluer paresseusement.

- Je suis Stiles, l'humain mou qui est là pour faire joli.

- Je suis Lydia, la Banshee, dit la fille, roulant des yeux et saisissant le dos de la chemise de Stiles pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

La fille à côté d'elle sourit nerveusement et leva la main pour leur faire un salut idiot.

- Je m'appelle Kira. Je suis un Kitsune.

Sam avisa la façon dont la main de Dean se contracta et il repoussa la pensée mauvaise du fait qu'il espérait que son frère pensait à Amy et se sentait coupable. Au lieu de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère, il sourit à l'adolescente nerveuse et laissa ses yeux dériver vers une autre jeune fille, à côté, alors qu'elle prenait la parole.

- Je suis Allison. Mon père et moi sommes des chasseurs.

Ses yeux se détournèrent vers les trois personnes vers la fenêtre. Les prunelles de Sam suivirent. Un homme se tenait à côté du Shérif et une femme inconnue hocha la tête. Il acquiesça à son tour et se retourna pour continuer les présentations. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient trouvé les Argent au dernier endroit où ils auraient pensé à chercher.

- Isaac. Je suis un loup-garou.

L'adolescent semblait presque s'ennuyer quand il dit cela, appuyé contre le mur à côté du canapé. Un autre homme était debout près de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine il regarda Sam droit dans les yeux, d'une façon presque provocante.

- Derek Hale. Bêta.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Stiles lever un pouce à l'attention de Derek, tout en ayant l'air sarcastique. Derek semblait aussi l'avoir vu et fit quelque chose avec ses sourcils qui réussit en quelque sorte à lui transmettre son dédain. Avant qu'il eût la chance de comprendre leur étrange communication, la femme inconnue lui fit un signe nerveux.

- Je m'appelle Melissa, je suis la mère de Scott.

Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que n'importe quelle mère ayant pour fils un monstre. Sam n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage avant que Dean ne rît et se penchât en avant.

- Tu amènes ta mère à toutes tes réunions de grands garçons ? Taquina-t-il, mais Sam ne put dire s'il était d'accord avec ça ou non.

Scott sembla confus. Il jeta un coup d'œil des deux frères au reste de la meute.

- Je... ne comprends pas ? Elle fait partie de la meute, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas là ?

- Il se moque de toi, mon chou, dit Lydia, patiemment, depuis le canapé.

Scott se tourna vers Dean, son froncement de sourcils frôlant la moue.

- Vous avez d'autres questions qui n'ont pas de rapports avec ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? Demanda le Shérif, le front plissé, à Dean qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, de nouveau.

- Okay, okay. Questions utiles. Comment, bordel, ça se fait qu'un adolescent devienne l'alpha d'une meute d'autres adolescents ? Certains ne sont même pas des loups.

Scott se retourna vers les autres, sur le canapé, et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

- C'est... vraiment compliqué ? Je n'ai _transformé_ aucun des loups ici, hein. Je suppose que j'ai juste hérité d'eux lorsque je ne suis devenu un Alpha ?

- Et comment, exactement, tu es devenu un Alpha, hein ? Tout ce que nous avons vu nous a prouvé que cela se produisait uniquement lorsque l'Alpha actuel mourrait, dit Sam, prudemment, en regardant l'adolescent.

- Il n'a tué personne, si c'est ce que vous suggérez, déclara Stiles, désapprouvant le plus âgé. C'est un _True Alpha_. Quelque chose de très rare et ça sonne vraiment bizarre quand je le dis à voix haute... Fondamentalement, c'est un saint en habit de loup et sa sainteté lui a permis de devenir un Alpha sans avoir à réduire en charpie la gorge de quiconque.

Lorsqu'il dit tout cela, ses yeux jetaient des signaux à Derek, dont les sourcils faisaient d'autres complexes mouvements que Sam ne put même pas commencer à traduire. Dean, de l'autre côté, n'avait pas semblé le remarquer et se pencha de nouveau en avant.

- Okay, la meilleure question : qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'Alpha avant toi, alors ?

Derek décroisa ses bras et bougea inconfortablement.

- J'ai abandonné mon statut d'Alpha pour guérir ma sœur.

Dean jeta un regard à Sam et ils partagèrent un regard confus. De ce qu'ils savaient, son unique sœur était morte quelques années auparavant. A moins que quelqu'un _d'autre_ ait survécu à l'incendie et que c'était elle.

- Donc, tu étais son Alpha puis il a 'évolué' et a pris ta place ? Demanda Sam.

C'était quelque chose d'étrange. Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux sombres nia, en secouant la tête.

- Scott n'a jamais été mon bêta.

Il semblait presque nostalgique lorsqu'il dit cela. L'adolescent, appuyé près de lui contre le mur, se redressa et cogna son épaule contre le plus vieux.

- J'étais son bêta. Moi et deux autres. Je suis le seul de la meute de Derek qui a survécu, dit-il avec un sourire, mais Sam pouvait voir la douleur persistante causée par cette déclaration.

Il pouvait également voir Scott et plusieurs des autres grimacer, ce qui lui fit se demander ce qui était exactement arrivé pour détruire une meute entière. Dean reprit la parole, après un temps de silence, toujours renfrogné.

- Alors, s'il n'était pas ton Alpha, c'était qui ? Pour qu'on puisse vérifier et nous assurer que tu ne l'as vraiment pas tué. Plus tard.

- Peter.

La réponse vint unanimement, envoyant des vibrations effrayantes sur la quasi-totalité des présents. Les frères échangèrent un regard, de plus en plus confus.

- Peter Hale... ? Il n'était pas supposé être catatonique dans une sorte de maison de soins infirmiers ? Quelque part ? Demanda Dean, boudant.

- Nope ! C'est un salop. Il a tué sa nièce, devenant un Alpha. Il a mordu Scott et, ensuite, provoqué une autre tuerie. Même le tuer ne fonctionne pas. Il est juste revenu dans toute son impiété pour s'amuser avec nous, grogna Stiles, agitant les bras sauvagement.

Dean et Sam ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était comme ça que la plupart des démons et chasseurs le voyaient, parfois.

- La plupart des corps retrouvés pouvait soit, être attribuée à Peter ou encore à Kate, vraiment. Puis, il y a eu Jackson et Jennifer, qui ont cependant le plus grand nombre de morts à leur actif.

Sam passa une main dans ses yeux, l'esprit tourbillonnant alors qu'il tentait de traiter l'ensemble de ces informations.

- Donc, qui, entre eux tous, est responsable du meurtre à la station service, alors ?

- Kate, dit Allison, tordant ses doigts sur ses genoux. Lorsque Peter a essayé de la tuer, il l'a accidentellement transformé et on peut dire qu'elle ne se contrôle pas exactement, pour le moment.

- Alors maintenant, c'est un loup-garou hors de contrôle, en fuite, qui déchiquette les gens... C'est cool ! Grogna Dean, se frottant le visage.

- Jaguar, en fait, intervint Stiles, utilement, ce qui lui valut un coup d'oeil de l'aîné des Winchester.

- Comment, _Comment_, peut-elle être un jaguar-garou si elle a été transformée par un loup-garou, grogna-t-il pratiquement.

Stiles lui sourit seulement, avant d'être coupé par Scott.

- Parfois, la forme qu'on prend reflète la personne que l'on est, dit-il, regardant Stiles, de façon très désapprobatrice, alors qu'il commençait à de nouveau ricaner.

Soit l'adolescent ne le vit pas, soit il se savait en quelque sorte à l'abri car il s'appuya contre Lydia et sourit.

- Yep ! C'est un jaguar et Jackson était un reptile.

La jeune fille sur laquelle il s'appuyait soupira seulement et le repousser sur l'autre côté du canapé avant de remettre sagement ses cheveux et de prendre la parole.

- De toute façon, c'est notre problème. Pas le vôtre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de chasseurs dans cette ville pour compliquer les choses.

Scott, qui se redressa pour aider Stiles à ne pas chuter sur le sol, se tourna vers eux et hocha légèrement la tête.

- Lydia a raison. Aussi cool que vous soyez, c'est quelque chose de personnel pour nous. On doit tout nettoyer nous-même.

Il regarda autour de lui, les autres membres de la meute, mais chacun d'eux semblait être d'accord avec lui.

Les deux seuls qui avaient l'air de vouloir répliquer étaient le Shérif et la mère de Scott mais ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils se détournaient vers les frères. Sam regarda son frère, acquiesçant un peu avant de se pencher en avant.

- Okay, on va rester en-dehors de vos affaires tout de suite après que vous nous ayez expliqué une dernière chose, dit-il, calmement.

La tête de Scott s'inclina un peu à la question comme Dean chercha dans sa veste et en sortit une épaisse pile de photographies. Il les laissa lourdement tomber sur la table basse et fixa Scott.

- Explique-nous pourquoi ton ami non seulement, nous a menti sur ce qu'il est, mais aussi sur le fait qu'il soit visible sur chaque caméra existante de l'hôpital, menant un groupe de mecs macqués, avant de commencer un massacre.

Chaque membre de la meute sembla se figer sur place, alors que les yeux de Dean glissaient sur Stiles, qui ne bougeait plus. Il ne semblait pas remarquer l'attention que Dean avait posé sur lui. Au contraire, il regardait les photographies sur la table, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es gamin ? Tes yeux ne s'illuminent pas comme ceux de tes petits copains métamorphes. Une sorcière, peut-être ? Quelqu'un t'as emmerdé à l'hôpital et tu as décidé de le faire payer, en retour ? Pressa Dean, la voix rauque.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le Shérif Stilinski gronda et bougea plus près de la table.

- Vous ne savez rien et je suggère que vous la fermiez, maintenant.

Dean se tourna vers lui, les lèvres retroussées.

- Je ne sais rien ? Je connais beaucoup de choses sur ces merdes et votre fils est actuellement en train de tomber dans quelques-unes de ces catégories.

- Stop ! Rugit Scott, se déplaçant à pas rapides pour se mettre entre le père de Stiles et le chasseur.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Dit Kira promptement, descendant du sofa en dépit du fait qu'Allison tentait de la garder à côté d'elle. C'était le Nogitsune. Pas Stiles !

Sam tendit la main pour saisir le dos de la veste de Dean dans le but d'attirer son attention. L'aîné se tourna vers lui, les sourcils relevés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que le _Nogitsune ?!_

- Un Kitsune sombre. Le peu que je connais d'eux dit qu'ils ressemblent davantage à des démons qu'à des Kitsune.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas les yeux luminescents et qu'ils semblaient à moitié mort. Sam laissa ses yeux dériver vers l'adolescent en question, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que les photos avaient été placées violemment sur la table. Lydia se tenait à côté de lui, la main encerclant son poignet et lui parlant tranquillement.

Un coup d'œil dans la direction de Dean confirmation que l'homme avait entendu. Le fait que ses épaules fussent légèrement baissées montrait bien plus que son visage qu'il regrettait la situation.

- Si vous avez terminé de lancer des accusations sur notre meute, je pense qu'il est temps de nous quitter, dit Derek, arrivant par petits pas dans la ligne de vue de Sam. Il fit un signe étrange et se leva.

Aucune des personnes de la meute ne leur dit un seul mot alors qu'ils faisaient leur bout de chemin vers la porte. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes fussent de retour à leur voiture.

- On a été royalement baisé, cette fois, gémit Dean, appuyant son front contre le toit de sa voiture. T'as merdé. J'avais rien à voir dans le dernier coup.

Le plus âgé des Winchester gémit une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de son véhicule et de s'y glisser.

**Et voici ce chapitre! Il est vraiment deux voire trois fois plus long que ce que j'aie l'habitude de traduire, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai intensément galéré à le traduire :sobsob: J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur**** : C'est très court et en plus, je le publie tard, je suis désolée. J'ai finalement eu le courage et la motivation de continuer à écrire ce projet. Et pour commencer la prochaine partie, j'ai prévu de terminer ça. Désolée, si c'est mauvais, je vais immédiatement travailler sur la partie suivante et j'espère pouvoir l'avoir dans les prochains jours.**

**Note de la traductrice : Et voici le dernier chapitre! Je vous avoue que je suis un peu étonnée par le nombre de favoris et de follows, comparé au nombre de commentaires. Je ne réclame pas, au contraire, mais j'aurais aimé que l'auteur anglais ait vos avis sur son histoire... Mais je peux comprendre, certains attendent que l'histoire soit terminée et tout et tout... J'espère juste que cette fiction vous aura plu, même à vous, mes chers lecteurs fantômes et que ce très court dernier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire les éventuels OS futurs de DatJaden \o/**

**Merci à touuus :coeur:**

**Résumé : La rumeur sur ces « Winchester » doit être exagérée...**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages ne sont à nous et l'histoire appartient toute entière à DatJaden!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rumor has it by DatJaden<strong>

**Chapitre 05**

- Dean, je ne pense pas que lui tendre une embuscade sur le parking de son lycée va nous faire gagner des points, avec eux, dit Sam, les doigts tapotant nerveusement contre sa jambe alors que ses yeux balayaient la foule d'étudiants se déversant de l'école jusqu'au parc de stationnement.

A côté de lui, son frère roula des yeux et poussa la porte de la voiture pour l'ouvrir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on allait être capable de s'approcher suffisamment de lui, autre part qu'ici.

Soufflant, Sam sortit, lui aussi, de l'Impala et jeta un regard à son frère par-dessus le toit.

- Tu peux parler, c'est pas moi qui ait tout foutu en l'air.

Le plus âgé des Winchester le foudroya seulement du regard, fermant brusquement la porte et s'avançant à grandes enjambées.

Ils avaient fait des recherches, la nuit dernière, pour savoir que la Jeep toute cabossée était celle de Stilinski. Sam soupira et suivit son frère. Le plus petit des deux atteignit en premier le véhicule et ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue en avisant la voiture.

- Ce truc est un piège mortel, grogna Dean, la contournant.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour le fustiger lorsqu'une voix familière retentit derrière eux.

- Vous pouvez parler, avec la chose que vous deux conduisez.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Stiles, les sourcils de Dean se relevant en signe d'offense. Stiles ne lui donna aucune chance de répliquer, alors qu'il le frôlait pour jeter son sac de cours à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Et vous avez une dizaine de secondes pour me cracher tout ce que vous avez à dire, avant que Scott ne se montre. Il vous a probablement entendu, même depuis les couloirs du lycée maintenant.

Dean grinça des dents et jeta un coup d'œil , prudemment, vers l'école.

- On... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Les possessions de Démons ne sont pas quelque chose à jeter au visage de quelqu'un, comme ça, dit-il, tendu, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Stiles s'appuya contre la Jeep, les fixant suspicieusement alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse.

- On part de la ville, ce soir, car il est évident que votre meute ne veut pas de notre aide.

- Exactement.

Encore une fois, les deux frères Winchester se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix pour découvrir Scott et un autre adolescent se tenir derrière eux. Scott souriait, le visage mou.

- On apprécie que vous vouliez vous assurer que tout se passe bien ici, mais on peut gérer.

Fixant entre les deux frères, il fixa Stiles et reçut un léger acquiescement en retour.

- Tu peux ramener Liam chez lui, mec ? Il n'aime pas la moto et les bus sont tous déjà partis.

Les yeux de l'adolescent dégingandé s'étrécirent mais il hocha la tête, se décalant de la Jeep pour ouvrir la porte.

- Ouais mec, je vais faire ça. Je dois m'arrêter au commissariat pour amener le dîner à mon père de toute façon.

Le nouvel adolescent, Liam, lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et frôla les deux chasseurs pour entrer lui aussi dans le véhicule.

- Stiles, appela Dean, causant une pause de l'adolescent qui comptait démarrer sa Jeep.

L'aîné fit quelques pas en avant, tirant sa carte de sa poche pour la lui passer par la fenêtre.

- Prends ça et tu peux nous appeler si quelque chose arrive et que ça vous dépasse. On fera ce qu'on peut pour vous aider.

Prenant suspicieusement la carte de visite, Stiles acquiesça et Dean prit un léger recul afin que l'adolescent pût sortir, avec sa Jeep monstrueuse.

Les deux Winchester le regardèrent partir, sursautant quelque peu lorsque Scott se racla la gorge. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, méfiants. Il leur sourit et leur tendit la main.

- C'était plutôt cool de vous rencontrer, les gars, dit-il sincèrement, alors que Dean prit sa main dans une dure poignée de mains. Pas d'offense hein, mais j'espère que nous n'aurons jamais à utiliser ce numéro.

Reniflant, Dean secoua la tête.

- Gamin, j'ai le pressentiment que nous allons nous voir encore plusieurs autres fois...

**Et voici donc ce dernier chapitre! Je dois dire que c'est mon préféré... Pour le moment, l'auteur n'a pas publié d'OS dérivés de cet univers XO mais... Je la suis de près! J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu. Personnellement, j'ai aimé la traduire! **

**A tout bientôt et merci à tous les commentaires, favoris et follows! J'aimerais vous remercier tous personnellement, mais ce serait long! Mais je réponds à tous les commentaires :D**


End file.
